five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Xenonthecat
Backstory Xenon was a exoskeleton with wires all over its body. He originally started out as alien parasite that live in artificial substances.One day the parasite found planet earth.It then landed near the location of the restaurant.The parasite then turn into wire and hid in the back of the restaurant.Soon Fazbear Company wanted wires for their animatronics. When the company got the wires they put it in the new cat animatronic named xenon. xenon then possessed The animatronic by putting its life force into The metal. The wires then morph into veins and muscle. soon it had teeth, an endoskeleton, and two blue eyes. It eventually used some of the metal to form into claws. The endoskeleton was supposed to be a cat animatronic. Because of this, it took that sort of form. Its gender is unknown (Though we do consider it a male some times)but we do know that its some sort of cat animatronic. After xenon was about to make an escape a staff member found him he had to kill the staff guard. Xenon then stuffed the staff into a empty Bonnie suit to hide the body. The animatronic then ran to the front door but ultimately was caught. Another staff member was in need of wire so when he found the animatronic he used the some of the wire to use for the electricity power. The body its self was destroyed but the parasite of the animatronic was transferred into that wire. He then some how reincarnates its body and then haunts the restaurant. After about a year or so xenon unique abilities gave the abilities that over come the basic animatronic AI, such as going only in certain areas of the facility like left to get to the door or crawl into only the right. Since the restaurant is run down you can't notice him but he was always there. Every time you see loose wires through out the restaurant that's usually him. Xenon is unpredictable. He can hack a camera so you can't see or here in that certain part of the facility. It can climb on the ceiling like the Mangle and run like Foxy. Since he is a cat-like animatronic endoskeleton he actually try to pounce on you. What he does to his victims are pretty gruesome such as how the actually slash you to death. Or he'll use his wire like tentacles and constricts you or stabs you with them.He also can turn into a withered version of foxy but its rare to see that.No one knows why he would do it either.He does have a full form with a shell.It was blue and had cat like features but doesnt give featurs telling it as a male or female.This costume does have a tail as well.Eventually he decided to make the restreraunt his home.There he met the animatronics like freddy and bonnie.Even though he is friendly he likes to go to the part and service.He is fun as well as creepy.Hes not much of a lover but the has a crush on katt cat. Weaknesses Even though he sounds op he's not. To prevent him from killing you you have to use fire to make it melt. But remember he can regenerate......... Another way is to of course close the door shock him with electricity. Another way to kill him is to pour a liquid in his suit. Don't use these all the time or he will learn your moves and weaknesses and kill you. He cant actually die but he will leave you alone. His instinct is his greatest down fall. However when he became Toy Xenon he becomes more dangerous. Abilities/powers *Teleportation. *DNA cloning manipulation. *Wall crawling. *Regeneration *Long retractable claws *Sharp k9 teeth. *Wire tentacles *Sharp string like webbing. *Control over metal. *electricity (to a certain extent). *Flexibility. *Cat like abilities. *Shape shifting. *Small illusions and halussinations. Appearance/Personality Xenon's is a custom made animatronic with wire mostly made out of wires and endoskeleton parts. It is unknown about is gender. (Though we do refer to it as "he"). It has a cat like creature. No one knows about its sexuality but could be heterolsexual. (Even though it/he can love some one). It like to kill its prey by using its claws. Xenon is like a hunter-scavenger-gather..... Always curious. Xenon's eyes are black with blue cat eye puples. It's unknown why he kills. Xenon's mind is like a mix of animal and human. So he's smart but uses his instincts too much. He seems social with other animatronics but is often a loner and mysterious. His name is xenon which mean in Latin strange which is like him. It also means colourless like his soul even though he is play full in a weird kinda way. No one knows if he is a guy or girl or both. We could say that he/she/it is a sexual. Hes a omnivore but would mostly eat meat. Xenon's blood is reddish black. Hes very active in the day and night. When in suit form xenon is very skinny with neon blue color. He does walk on for legs Behavior "Hey one of the staff told me to tell you to look at the parts in storage room only a few times.They said that a animatronic keeps malfunctioning,Every time a camera looks a it it seems to.......... glitch up the system or something.Its the one with the glowing blue eyes....Those glowing blue eyes......~Phone guy night 1 '' ''Xenon doesn't have a pattern.He just camouflage as wire or will turn into his/its costume form.Once hes sort of near you're office he will change into his wire-like structure.He would pounce elongating his claws and wave his tentacles at you.Then he will slash you to death.All the while doing this mixture of his robotic roar.To avoid this only look at the parts in service room only 3 times.If you do more xenon will activate and will freely rome in the building until he hunt you down.Another thing xenon does as the week progresses he will automaticly leave his costume and turn off all the cameras but can be stoped if you close the door,restart the system,or simply leave your moniter then look at it again.When xenon is out of his room you cant see out of the camera until he goes back.Also when you do see him he would watch the screen camera and if you stare at it too long he would jumpscare you and then the camera is glitched so you could only hear him walk away. Trivia *Xenon was created by Omari Addison also known as odd cheese from tumblr. *Xenon has not yet been conferred which parallel universe or fnaf wiki verse hes in so he is sort of mysterious. *xenon Is 18-20 years old but thats only because he reincarnated. *Rumors say that the reason as to why you cant see in the camera in the kitchen in fnaf 1 is that Xenon was the empty costume.The evidence is that af the creepy static and in fnaf 2 golden freddy had wires hanging out. *Xenon usually only kill for sport,food,and defence. *Xenon kills people from ages 16 and up.(So they say)....... *Xenon pattern is unpredictable. *Xenon's organs are rubbery flesh. *Thought he can talk he usually makes wierd cat sounds.When he does talk he is very calp with a morgan freeman like voids but still sound robotic. *He also has a tail that he can sprot out of his body *Xenon's teeth are cat like but his inner teeth are all bone crushing K9 Relationships Gallery WIN 20150128 205249.jpg|Xenon's costume suit|link=Xenon the cat WIN 20150128 193302.jpg|Xenon's foxy costume form|link=Xenon the cat WIN 20150128 180049.jpg|first sketch of xenon|link=Xenon the cat WIN_20150129_202731.JPG|An old drawing of xenon from a long time ago Category:Endoskeletons Category:Creepypasta Category:Unknown Gender Category:Cat Category:Animatronic Category:Animatronics Category:Odd cheese animatronics Category:Hybrid Category:Alien Category:0_0